How could you leave me with a broken heart
by bella roza913
Summary: Rose saves Dimitri that day in the cave, but what happens when guilt gets to Dimitri and he leaves Rose behind. What does Rose learn not to long after Dimitri leaves? Can she ever love again? and if so will that love be enough.
1. Chapter 1

**How could you leave me with a broken heart**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy or its characters.**

**RPOV: **

**I can't even think anymore he left me; just like that he is gone. Dimitri left me without even a word, how could he do this to me after everything that we have been threw the past few weeks? We made it threw all the attacks on the school, he almost died and I almost died trying to save him, and leaves me for her. Maybe this is all a dream come on Rose wake up there is no way Dimitri would leave you for Tasha, no he wouldn't he loves you he said he loved me. I sat in my room reading the note that Dimitri left me telling me that he was leaving; he couldn't even do it in person. **

_**My dear Roza,**_

_**I know this is going to hurt you a lot and I'm so very sorry, but I have to do this. I have to leave to keep you safe you almost died saving my life, and it is everything that I was afraid of from the very beginning. We will always put the others life before anyone else's and by you doing that you almost got killed , I almost got you killed and if something ever happened to you because of me I would never forgive myself. I left because I need you to have a life away from me I don't want you risking you're life for mine. Roza I need you to know that I still love you with everything that I am , you have my heart and soul but I will not put you're life in danger because of me. I love you my beautiful Roza you are the only one for me in this world. Please don't hate me for doing this because it was the only way I could keep you safe.**_

_**I will love you forever,**_

_**Love Dimitri **_

**He left to keep me safe what a joke, doesn't he know he is the only reason I even made it this far because of him in my life, Without Dimitri ill be lost. If Dimitri isn't here I don't want to be here either, but I have to stay Lissa still needs me. How can I stay here and protect Lissa when Dimitri isn't here anymore who is going to teach me how to be the guardian I need to be. There isn't another guardian in this world as good as Dimitri, no body could possibly teach me like he did, and he taught what it was to be a true guardian. He taught me to fight for what you love, and to fight for the love people you care about. So where does this leave me life now? What do I do with myself; I mean I feel so numb I don't think I can do this without Dimitri. For the first time in a while I pulled out my journal and started to write, I haven't need to do this since Dimitri brought us back because he was always there and I could always talk to him, but there isn't anyone I could talk to about Dimitri so I started to write.**

_**I don't know why you went, but since you left me all alone I can't think I can't feel. I'm so lost inside I don't even feel alive anymore. I used to be so safe inside my head but not that your gone I can't stop thinking about you. I can't remember who I used to be before you came into my life. I wish you were here so I could tell you all the things that I never got to say. I wish you would have giving me a chance to speak up and tell you how much I love you and how I never wanted to leave your arms, how I love the way you look at me when you think I'm not watching you. I love everything about you, and this is killing me. You left me here thinking that it would protect me but there is no way this could be for the better because without you there is no me. This isn't what I thought my life would be like after the night in our cabin. We are supposed to be together you said that you would love me forever and that we would make this work. Was it all a lie, would you really do that to me? If you were here I would have the answers to all my questions, but your not here you left me. My heart is breaking and it's all your fault, I gave you everything I had and you took it and ran. I've never felt more alone in my life. **_

**In that moment realized just how alone I truly felt, I couldn't tell Lissa about me and Dimitri she would be so made at me for not telling her from the beginning, I have no one to talk to about this. And with that last thought someone knocked at my door, I didn't say anything I didn't even more. Then I heard a voice on the other side of the door and made my heart drop.**

**Adrian said, " Little Dhampir I know your in there please let me in, I know he left and I know that you must be hurting so badly please just let me in. I promise I wont try anything I just want to be with you so you don't have to be alone, I know you are going to need someone so please let me be that someone to take care of you while you are hurting. Please Rose open the door and let me in." I sat in the middle of my room on the floor crying I don't even remember starting to cry, I guess Adrian is right I do need someone and he is the only person who knows about me and Dimitri. So I got up and opened the door and let him in. He just sat there and looked at me with such pain in his eyes I don't even know why he looks so sad so I said, " Adrian why do you look like your going to die?" He sat there for a minute longer then said, "Rose go look in the mirror you look so sad, so lost its killing me to see you like this. I wish I could take away all of your pain and hurt. Rose you don't get it that I love you and I would never leave you, I would never do anything that would hurt you so much." I didn't even know what to say to that, I'm so not ready to deal with this right now. I just want to be left alone but do I really want to be alone. I already feel so alone and maybe Adrian could make me feel not so alone. **

**I closed the distance between Adrian and me and I wrapped my arms around him and he pulled me to the bed , and with me on his lap I sat and cried all night. I'm not sure when I fell asleep but I woke up the next day still wrapped in Adrian's arms and it felt so nice to have someone to wake up next to in the morning. This was something me and Dimitri never got to do, and with that thought I started to cry again Adrian woke up and said, "Little Dhampir are you ok?" "Yea I'm fine I was just thinking how great it felt to wake up in your arms, and then I thought that it was something I never got to do with Dimitri." Adrian just held me tighter he let me sit there wrapped in his arms and cry. I cried for everything that I lost I cried for everything that would never be and I cried for what could have been. After awhile I had nothing left to cry for and, and I had no tears left. I looked up into Adrian's bright green eyes and saw so much pain, pain that he held for me it really showed how much he cared about me. He looked at me and said, "Are you feeling any better? We should go get some food but if you don't want to leave I can have someone bring us up some food." I stayed looking into his eyes and thought he really does love me, could I ever return that him? Sitting here I thought that maybe one day I could. I sat up in Adrian's lap and kissed his cheek so softly I wasn't sure he would feel it and I said, " I really like to just stay here in your arms all day if you don't mind." Those simple words brought the biggest smile to his face and it wasn't one of those smirks that he can give this was one that I had never seen on Adrian it was one of complete happiness and love. **

**Seeing that loving look on his face made my heart fly and killed me at the same time because those were the kind of smiles that were so rare for Dimitri but one he would smile it would light up his whole face. Adrian interrupted my thought by saying, "Little Dhampir we can do anything that you want to do as long as we can do it together, I don't want to leave you alone not till I know you wont cry because I don't want to nor will I leave you here to cry by your self." I said, "Don't worry I don't want you to leave me ….. I don't ever want you to leave me Adrian." Adrian looked at me for a very long time before he spoke again, "Rose what are you saying? Are you saying that you want to be with me?" I thought about what I had said is that what I meant when I said that? Could I let myself be with Adrian could I love him? The answer was yes I could love Adrian, but I could never love him the way I loved Dimitri. Love is still love no matter what form it is in but could I ever give myself over completely to Adrian the way I did with Dimitri? That I wasn't so sure about maybe in time but did I have time, how long would Adrian wait for me to get over Dimitri? Is it even far to make him sit around and wait for me to get over Dimitri? I'm still so lost and confused but sitting here in Adrian's arms some how made me feel like I could make is threw this. I forgot that Adrian had asked me anything till I looked up into his eyes and saw that he was waiting for an answer so I told him the truth, " Adrian truthfully I could see myself loving you and there was always a part of me that wanted you, but I don't know if I'm ready to be with anyone right now and I don't thinks its fair to make you sit around and wait for me to get over Dimitri. It means the world to me to have you here right now, sitting here in your arms I feel like that one I will get over this and that everything will be ok. You make me feel like I could be happy again when before you came to my room I was even more lost and hurt, but its not so bad with you here it feels like it could be bearable." He sat and just looked at me with eyes that held some many different emotions I wasn't sure what I was seeing, " Rose." He whispered, "I have waited so long to hear you say what you just said to me. I need you to know that you mean the world to me and that there is no place else I would rather be then with you, I would follow you to the end of the earth and back. I would have giving up everything just for the chance to hold you as I am now. You make me want to be a better person then I was before, bring out the best in me Rose. And I would wait for ever to be with you so don't ever think that I would leave you because you took to long to get over the man that you loved because I understand how much you love him, and how messed up you are because of how he left you. Just know that I'm not going anywhere not ever I will forever be by your side weather you like it or not." I did the only thing I could think of I smiled at him and I pulled him closer to me and held him so tight like I was trying to mold my body to his and strangely our bodies fit perfectly together. We sat together in each others arms for a while then we got up and Adrian called someone to bring us up some food and while he was doing that I got into the shower. When the food came we ate in a peaceful silence then we snuggled up into my bed again and watch a movie and I fell asleep in Adrian's arms for a second time in two days and it felt wonderful. **

**Ok here is a long one shot, if you want me to continue tell me in a review if I get enough reviews then I will continue. Hope you enjoyed reading so REVIEW if ya liked it . **

**XOXO ROZA**


	2. Chapter 2

**How could you leave me with a broken heart**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy or its characters.**

AN: I got a lot of people asking me to continue so I will, but its not going to be a long story maybe 5 or 6 chapters maybe more who knows but for now that's where its at. Thankx to every1 for all the comments you guys rock!!

**Chapter 2: **

**RPOV:**

**5 ½ months later……**

**It has been almost six months since Dimitri left me and not a day goes by that I don't think of him, that I don't wonder what he is doing and if he is as happy as I am. I rolled over in my bed to see Adrian smiling at me, "Why are you looking at me like that? Is there something wrong with my face?" He just sat there looking at me, then I heard a knock at my door and thought who the hell is at my door so damn early? "You want to get it or should I?" Adrian said. "I'll get it, it's my door and beside I don't want anyone looking at my half naked boyfriend." I said with my famous man eater smile. "Oh you're half naked boyfriend huh; I like the sound of that. But what makes you think I want people seeing my dead sexy half naked girlfriend?" After he said that he pulled me back down to the bed we started to get lost in each other when whatever asshole on the other side of the door knocked again. "Fine we can both answer the door half naked, does that make you feel better?" I said with a small smile on my face, he just got up and pulled me to the door. We stood in front of the kissing as I opened it with my back to the door; Adrian opened his eyes to see who it was and then just stop everything. I tried to keep kissing him but he wouldn't move so I turned around to see who was standing there man I hope it isn't my mom. I stopped dead in mid-turn because I already saw that it wasn't my mom, I turned back around and put my face into Adrian's chest and whispered, " Adrian please make him go away, I cant do this not now not ever please please please make him leave." I hadn't realized I was crying till Adrian pulled me away from him and he kissed me with so much love that I almost forgot that I was standing half in naked in front of my open dorm door with Dimitri watching us. I pulled away he looked into Adrian's beautiful green eyes and saw the hurt and pain in there, that made me think about what my own face must look like because he got these kinds of looks if I looked sad or in pain. And in truth I was in pain I felt like I was going die, Dimitri came back and was standing in my door way and I couldn't even look at him because when I did I felt my heart die. **

**Adrian pull me into his chest and turned both of us so we could look at Dimitri and said, "Hey Belikov how ya doing?" Dimitri didn't say anything he just sat there with a pained look on his face and it was killing me to see that much pain on his beautiful but it was there. So when Dimitri didn't say anything Adrian continued, " Sorry if me and little Dhampir would have known you would be stopping by we might have put on some on before we answered the door, but then again the look on your face is kind of worth it." He kissed me again on my neck and when on to say something, but I didn't catch it because I was watching Dimitri's face go for pained to hurt to pissed and I knew that this wasn't going to end well so I stepped in and said, " Adrian that's enough he knows what he did and I know it's killing him to see me like this with you but please don't piss him off that's not right and if he tries to kick your ass I wont be able to stop him so just let it go please." The whole time I spoke I watched Dimitri's face go back to the hurt and pained look that he had in the beginning. Everyone was quite for a minute then Adrian spoke up, "I already know where this is going to go, so before you say anything I'll just leave now. I don't want to be here when you two kiss and make up." I turned around so fast my head felt like it was still spinning I ran to where Adrian was putting his clothes on and said, " Adrian please don't leave me you promised you would never leave me, please don't go I cant do this without you I need you Adrian." With the tears running down my face he turned and looked at me with such pain in his eyes he had his own tears on his face when he said, "Rose you love him I know that, I know that you care about me but you'll love me and I can't just sit here and watch this." He pointed around the room, " I just can't do it Rose and I'm sorry I its going to hurt you but you'll get over it quick, I know I was just standing in till Belikov came back I always knew he would come back because his own love for you was to strong for him to stay away I just didn't think it would be so soon." I just sat there completely lost the only thing I could think was that I loved Adrian and that I couldn't lose him. I stepping closer to Adrian and put my hands on both side of his face and looked right into his eyes and said, " Adrian I love you and I don't want to lose you. I meant it was I said you were my world I make me feel happy loved, these past 5 months had been some of the most amazing months of my life. And it would have never been that way if you hadn't been here and if you didn't love me; your love means so much to me. I need you here with me because it is the only way I can make it threw any of this please don't leave me Adrian I love you." Adrian looked down into my eyes and said, "Rose I have to I'm sorry, but I love you too. And you know you never told me that you loved me before and maybe if you had I would be staying here with you but I think that you would say anything right now to get me to stay, but I don't believe that you love me just not as much as you love him." With that he took my hands off of his face and he kissed me one last pain filled kiss and walked out of my life.**

**I fell to the floor and cried, I felt like I was dying all over again and this time I knew I was alone. I would never be happy again and I would die alone. I felt big warm arms wrap around me and I heard Dimitri saying something, "Roza I'm so sorry if I knew that you were happy here I would have never come back. This is my fault and I'm so sorry." He was right this is all his fault, "Your right this is all your damn fault if you would have never left me in the first damn place I wouldn't be so damn messed up. You want to know what it felt like when I woke up and you were gone? I felt like I was going to die , I wanted to die because you were gone I thought I would never live or love again and then Adrian found me here in this same spot and he held me and he watched me cry over you for weeks. He would hold me when I would wake up from the nightmares I had of you leavening me every night, Every night Dimitri I would wake up in tears from the nightmares I have. Adrian kept me alive and sane he made me feel like I would be ok some day, I knew how much he loved me and he promised he would never leave me and because of you now he is gone. Just like everyone else in my life everyone always leaves me, my dad, my mom, Lissa's family, you and now Adrian. I don't think I can make it threw this again Dimitri I can't do it without him and he id gone now because of you." I yelled at him and I watched the painful look grow more and more with every word that I said and it killed me even more to see the hurt I was bring to his face. " Roza I'm sorry I caused you so much hurt and pain and you are right this is my fault if I would have just stayed everything would have been fine but I can't change the past but I can change our future together. Roza I'm here and I'm not going any where I know that you that are mad at me but I love you Roza I always have and always will." I just looked down at the floor and thought about how much pain Adrian must be in and it was al because of me. I looked up into Dimitri's brown eyes and pushed him away from me, "Dimitri you need to go I don't want to see you right now." "Well Rose since I am back again I'm going to be your mentor again." I just looked at him I must have had a funny look on my face because Dimitri gave a small laugh and stood up, "It's ok Rose I'll behave myself if you really want me too." Did Dimitri fucking Belikov just make a joke? Wow never thought I would live to see this day. "Dimitri I don't know if I want you as my mentor I mean you've taught almost everything I know but I think it might be too hard for me to have to look at you everyday and not cry. It's hard to look at you now and not want to die; you've hurt me so badly I don't know if I can handle this." He looked so hurt but I had to tell him the truth, "Rose I understand you're going to need time but the flied test is in two weeks and I want to make sure that you're the best damn one out there, because I know that you could blow them all out of the water but you're head isn't here right now I need to get you back to where you can do this. Please Rose just let me be you're mentor I meant it, if you only want this to be student and teacher then that's what it will be. But we both need to you to do you're best to make sure that you will be giving Lissa because right now that isn't how it's going to end up." I stood up and still had to look up into his eyes and I saw it he was telling me the truth I would lose Lissa if I didn't beat the hell out of everyone else's scores. **

**There was no way in hell I would lose Lissa because of any of this she is the most important person in all of this. "Fine but can we start practice on Monday I need the weekend to get my shit together and clear my head, Because I won't let any of this put Lissa's life in danger or mess up my future as her guardian that's the only sure thing in my life right now and I won't just let it go." "Ok Roza Monday is fine but I need you to work the hardest you've ever worked. Ok?" I just nodded because I wasn't sure if my voice would hold up anymore. Dimitri took a step closer to me and pulled me into his chest and just for a minute I let myself go and I hugged him back to look at him. "Roza are you going to be ok? I don't want to leave you if you need me I'll stay here if you want me to." I could see it in his eyes that he was hurting just as badly as I was and that he wanted me to say that it was all ok and that I needed him to stay, and part of me really wanted to do all that but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. All I could that was how could you leave me with a broken heart, how can I get things to where I need them to be? Maybe one night in Dimitri's arms would be enough to bring me back to life, or maybe it would just make everything way harder then I needed it to be. Things were never this hard with Adrian, god I miss him I wish I was in his arms right now. In the end I told Dimitri that I needed to be alone and if I let him stay it would just confuse me even more. He took it well and kissed me on the cheek and left. **

**I sat in my room and thought about how I would do anything to get Adrian back in my life, and then I thought how funny life can be. Just 5 months ago I was sitting in the very same place I was now thinking about how I would give anything to have Dimitri back in my life, and now that he was here I couldn't think of anyone but my amazingly sexy and smart Adrian. I never would have thought that I would ever have to pick between my deadly sexy god like Russian, or my amazingly sexy drunken Moroi. And now that it comes down to it I just don't know if I can ever pick one I need both of them in my life, or do I? When I was with Adrian I felt so alive and loved and I knew that he loved me and with Adrian we never had to hide how we felt about each other, but with Dimitri we will always have to hide how we feel. After about three hours of thinking I knew who I wanted to be with I knew I could never live without. So I got up and took a shower and got dressed and left my room and walked across the campus till I got to the room that I needed to be at. I knocked on the door a couple of times before he opened up when he saw it was me there was a small smile on his face. I put my hands on either side of his face and pulled him down to me and I kissed him with all the love I could put into that one kiss. When I pulled back I saw the wondrous look of love in his eyes. I pulled my self up and made him hold me while I wrapped my arms and legs around his body and I looked right into his eyes and said , " Adrian I love you and you're the one I could never live without." **


	3. Chapter 3

**How could you leave me with a broken heart:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy or its characters.**

AN: k well here is chapter 3, I got some reviews for the last chapter and to every one who reviewed I want to say a very big THANK YOU, YOU ROCK!! I really enjoy writing a I love knowing that people are enjoying my writing so keep the reviews coming! And check out my other story as well.

XOXO ROZA

**Chapter 3: **

**RPOV:**

**Adrian just stood there with me wrapped around his body and he had the funniest look on his face that I have ever seen. I couldn't help but laugh at it and that finally got his attention, "Little Dhampir are you being serious?" I thought about it for all of two seconds and then said, "Yes Adrian I am serious, I love you and I want to be with you. We are going to have to talk but we can do that later, because right now you're going to bring me inside and we are going to make love." He looked like some one just him a puppy when I said those words to him, because for the past five months I've always stopped us because I was just not ready but now I am. Let's just say he didn't need to be told twice, Adrian carried me all the way his bed room and shut the door behind us. He placed me on his bed and from there the rest is history. We spent the whole weekend locked away in Adrian's room and it was amazing, now I finally know why girls want him so badly he is amazing in bed. **

**Sunday afternoon (midnight):**

"**Adrian, remember when I said that w needed to talk about some things?" he just nodded his head because I was already lying on his chest. It took me a minute to get me thoughts all together before I spoke. About an hour later I had told him everything that Dimitri and I had talked about days before. "Rose I'm fine with Dimitri being your mentor, I know he means a lot to you still but I know that I mean more. I always want the best for and Belikov is one of them best damn guardians out there and with him training you I know that you will no doubt be one of the best too." I could see that he meant every word that he had said to me, it made me so happy to know that he wasn't going to try and keep me and Dimitri apart. For the rest of the day I just lay in Arian's arms thinking about how my life was going to be with him, I hadn't known that I fell asleep till I looked around and we weren't in Adrian's bed anymore hell we weren't even in Montana anymore. We were on our Beautiful beach that Adrian almost always brought me too when I slept. Adrian and I walked around the beautiful beach when suddenly a girl walks into our dream she was tall maybe 5'6 or 5'7 so she was about my height and she had the same color hair as me too but shorter by at 2 inches, her eyes were as blue as Christian's and she was pale like most Moroi. This is crazy how the hell did she get in here, but before I could say anything she spoke with a voice that sounded like bells, " Hi, I am Reza Koslow. You must be Adrian Ivashkov and I'm not really sure who you are but if you wouldn't mind giving me and Adrian sometime alone that would be great." I was ready kill her who does she think she is anyways? I was about to talk again but this time I got cut off by Adrian, " Yes Rose why don't you give me and Reza some time alone that would be very nice, now going on and wake up and go find something to do I'll come find you later." I looked over at Adrian and he looked completely infatuated with this girl, and it was making me pissed so went to walk over to her to tell her just what I thought about leavening her with my boyfriend when Adrian grabbed me. "Rose I told you to leave so don't you dare go over to her, I can see it in your eyes that you're going to do something childish. JUST GO!" he yelled I looked into his face and he didn't even look like my Adrian anymore she took him over in under five minutes, oh I'm going to hurt her if I ever get me hands on her. I turned away from them and I heard giggling shortly after, I woke up and looked at Adrian's body laying next to mine on the bed and I couldn't help but let a few tears fall. I got up off the bed and got ready and left, as I was walking back to my dorm I heard someone say, " Oh Rose your alive I wasn't sure you had me so worried with all that yelling coming from Ivashkov's room all weekend, So when are you going to come to my room? I'm a Royal too and I bet I'm just as good if not better." I turned to face Jessie and I didn't even say anything to him because I will still so pissed about what just happened in Adrian's room that I just punched him in the face I heard bones break and saw the blood start to pour out of his face but I wasn't done because if I couldn't find that little bitch Reza then Jessie was just as good. When he fell to the ground I jumped on top of him and we started to fight he tried to hit me back but without much help I was a way better fighter then him, I hadn't noticed a crowd form around us but soon enough people were yelling and jumping In the air " FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!" and a whole lot of " GO JESSIE, GO ROSE" we fought for a few minutes till some big came and pulled me off of Jessie and when I turned around to see who the hell was stopping me I saw a very big and very pissed of Russian holding on to me. He lent down and whispered into my ear, "I thought you had better self control then this Rose, I hope you know that you are in so much trouble." He threw me over his shoulder because I started to fight him, because hey if I'm going to get into a shit load of trouble I wanna make sure I do a good job at least. "Rose cut the crap now, or I will put you down and you will be fighting me not Jessie." Oops he sounded so pissed I didn't even want to try and fight him now because he would most defiantly win. **

**Dimitri walked with me over his shoulder all the way to the gym and really I was enjoying the view I had, but when we got to the gym he dropped me onto the floor really hard, " Hey! I was enjoying the view you could have giving me a little more notice that you were going to throw me onto the damn floor!" I yelled the last part because it was true that did hurt. Dimitri walked over to me and pulled me up to my feet and he still looked very angry, shit I am really in for it now great just great. "Dimitri get the hell off of me now, I am not in the mood for some Zen life lesson bullshit ok?" Well he didn't like that I had said that and I could tell because he got into his fighting stance and then lunged at me, I just barely got out of the way before he moved again and this time he got me and pinned me to the ground. I yelled into Dimitri's face, "GET OFF OF ME!! YOU HAVE NO FUCKING CLUE WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO ME TODAY! SO JUST GET THE HELL OFF OF ME NOW!" Dimitri looked down at me and I guess I was crying because he wiped away a tear and pulled me up into his lap and said, " Roza what's wrong what happened, I know you wouldn't just attack Jessie like that for no reason what did he do? Please tell me Rose I just want to help you." I nodded and thought for a few minutes and then told him everything that happened with Adrian and then all the crap that Jessie had said, and the more I talked the madder I got again by then end of the story Dimitri had me up and sparing with him and it did make me feel a little better to know that I still had Dimitri to talk to. We finally sat down after a very long fight both breathing heavily, Dimitri handed me a bottle of water and sat down next to me. I stayed looking down at the floor when Dimitri spoke, "Rose I don't know what all this means with Adrian and you and I'll do my best to help you, but with the Jessie thing you are going to be in a lot of trouble I'm going to try my best to make sure you don't get throne out of here but you hurt Jessie really bad you didn't even give him a real chance to try and fight back not that would have mattered anyway. We should get going soon before people come looking for us." He stood up and offered me his hand and I took it he pulled me to my feet and we walked out of the gym and to evil bitch masters office, well this is going to be fun I thought to myself. And just like Dimitri could read my mind he said, "Rose I'm going to need you to control your self and stay quite just go along with whatever I say." I just nodded my head, As we were walking Adrian came out of no where and pulled me to him and said, " What the hell were you thinking fighting with Jessie you could be kicked out because of this I hope you know that, and if they kick you out I wont be stepping in to help you this time I think you are too far gone for my help anymore. Good luck Rose." With that he just walked off and I'm guessing I had the I'm-going-to-punch-someone-in-the-face look because Dimitri pulled me closer to him and said, "Rose something isn't right with him, I don't know what but something just isn't right." **

**  
Hey guys I know this is a short chapter but I have stuff I got to do so I thought I would just put it up like this. I hope you like it and don't forget to REVIEW!! **

**XOXO ROZA**


	4. Chapter 4

**How could you leave me with a broken heart:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy or its characters.**

**Chapter 4: **

**RPOV:**

A week has past and things with Adrian haven't gotten any better, some days he won't even talk to me. I feel so lost and alone I just don't know what to do anymore so I'm just going to focus on my training with Dimitri and go on with my life. …. I was walking to my morning practice with Dimitri when out of the corner of my eye I see Adrian walking hand and hand with her, Reza. I am so going to kill her I thought to myself and I took off running towards them when just as I am about to hit her Dimitri came out of no where and grabbed me and whispered in my ear, " Roza please don't do anything that will get you in trouble." Adrian laughed and said, "Yea Roza wouldn't want you to get into trouble for hitting my girlfriend, that wouldn't look to good on you're record now would it Rose." I couldn't help it I just lost it and I jumped on top of Adrian and punched him right in the face over and over and over till Dimitri pulled me off and said, " Rose that's enough I think he gets the point." I could see the smile in his eyes but his face was clear of any and all emotions. " Hey Adrian let me know if you can heal you're face because when you do I am going to do this again you can count on it, so unless you don't like you're face the way it is then leave me school and take your whore with you before she is next." Adrian looked up at me and he looked scared and it made me laugh and evil laugh something that didn't even sound like me anymore, as I walked by that boyfriend steeling bitch I said, "If you don't leave by the end of the week I will do a lot worst to you, you don't know who you just fucked with but you should have picked someone else because I'm Rose Hathaway and nobody fucks with me and gets away with it." I had the biggest smile on my face as I walked away we had left Adrian on the ground and his little bitch standing scared next to him. Dimitri and I walked to the gym in silence, but once we got in side he turned and pinned me to the wall and looked into my eyes and said, "Rose you know you really shouldn't have done that to him, if he tells anybody you will get into a lot of trouble." I looked back at him with a smile on my face, "If you didn't want me to do it then you should have stopped me, and he is going to tell anybody comrade don't worry I'll be safe." And I winked at him and slipped threw his arms and went into the girls changing room and got ready for our practice. The week went by fast and by the end of the week as I was walking to my practice I saw guys carrying boxes and boxes then I saw Adrian walking behind them telling them where to go, suddenly he looked over and saw me standing there he looked kind of sad but I didn't care any more you could see that his face was still pretty bad from what I did to him. I turned to keep walking when I heard him say my name I just froze in my spot, he ran up to me and looked at me with truly sad eyes but I didn't care I kept telling myself. " I'm going to miss you my Little Dhampir, I'm moving back to court so if you need me I will be there all you have to do is call." Need him? Why would I need him he was the one who left me. I just nodded my head once and walked away I looked up to see that Dimitri hadn't seen and heard what had happened I just walked past him and into the gym and went and got ready for my practice.

Days went by and I started to feel sick sometimes but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle, I got up one morning for my practice with Dimitri I walked over to the gym and Dimitri was there laying on the floor with one of his western books reading , god from right here he looked so hot. So I walked into the gym like normal but instead of going and getting ready I went and lay down on Dimitri's back so I could see over his shoulder, " hey there comrade what ya doing? Shouldn't we be practicing?" I asked still laying on his back, he moved so fast that I didn't know what was happening till he stopped moving and I realize that he moved so that I was now straddling him which I so didn't mind. "Well Roza you have been doing so good that I thought we would take the day off and go on a little filed trip." When he said that I must have had a very funny face because he started to laugh at me and said, "Rose if you want to leave I'm going to need you to get off me, not that I don't want you to stay there all day but we should get going." And the smile that played on his lips warmed my heart to the core. I got off of Dimitri and gave him a sad little pout and he just laughed and said, "Let's go Roza we are going to have fun." He smiled and took my hand a lead me out of the gym and to the car that was waiting for us. Once we were in the car I remembered the last trip Dimitri and I had taken and it didn't end very well so before I let Dimitri drive very far I asked, "Dimitri not that I'm not happy that we are going somewhere, but I mean the last trip we took together didn't end very well I just want to make sure it's not going to be like that again." He looked very thoughtful for a few moments then said, "Roza I know the last trip wasn't what it should have been but this one I think you are going to love." I looked over at him and said, "Well comrade you should just tell me where we are going." He had the breath taking smile on and said, "Well I thought that we might need to go shopping for a new dress for graduation and I just wanted to spend sometime alone with you with having to worry all the time so I thought we would spend the day at the mall, but if you don't like that plan then I guess we could always go back to the Academy." I think I started jumping out of my seat because Dimitri just laughed and said, "So does that mean you want to go back to the Academy?" I turned and looked at him with evil eyes and he laughed even more, "Ok, ok we can go to the mall no need to give me the evil eye."

We got to the mall and I ran out of the car before it was even parked Dimitri was laughing at me the whole time then he ran a grabbed me and spun me around and set me back on the ground and kissed me. "Roza we don't have to hind today so get back here." And he took my hand and we started to walk threw the mall together hand and hand. We walked around for a while just holding hands till I found the most beautiful dress ever I pointed to the dress in the window and pulled Dimitri threw the door to the dress and said, "Holy crap this dress was made for me and only me it is so mine, Hello can I get someone over here to take this dress down it want it." I yelled threw the store Dimitri just watched me like I was crazy. I want into a dressing room and put the dress on and fell in love man this dress is so coming home with me. The dress was red satin with string straps and a black satin bow (picture in my profile) it was just the best dress ever. After I put the dress on I walked out so that Dimitri could see it and when I cleared the door Dimitri stood up and his mouth hit the floor and he looked like he might pass out. I just giggled and said, "So Comrade do you think I will endanger my reputation in this dress?" "Oh Roza that dress is… WOW! I love it and who cares what other people think about you, because you are going to be the most beautiful woman there." He walked closer and pulled me back into the dress room and pushed me up against the wall, "Roza I love you so much, and you look so beautiful in this dress." Then he walked out of the room and I got changed back into my normal clothes. I went and paid for the dress and we walk around some more because I still need shoes to go with the dress, we pasted by this small shoe store and I saw the perfect shoes to go with my dress, again running to the store and pulling Dimitri behind with him just laughing, "Roza the shoes will still be there in five minutes slow down." He said while picking me up to stop me, I started to laugh as well, "Dimitri you don't get it they are perfect I have to go buy them now so put me down, please" He set me down and I took off running and by the time he reached the door I was already done and paid for so we kept walking. We went into a couple more stores then I started to get tired of walking so I looked at Dimitri and he looked just as worn out. "Hey Comrade if you want to get going we can, you look really tired." "I'm fine Roza don't worry, and I'm having a lot of fun walking around and just being with you I am in no rush to get back to the Academy unless you are." "Nope I'm in no rush at all, I think this might just be the best day of my life." After I said it I realized I had said it out loud and I looked down at the ground and tried to walk away but Dimitri grabbed me around the waist and pulled me to him and kissed me hard, " Roza this is the best day of my life too, I love you my beautiful Roza." I looked up in to Dimitri's eyes and saw the man I had fell in love with so many months ago, and for once in the past few weeks I was happy. We hit a few more shops including _Victoria Secret _ when I started to walk into the store Dimitri got a very funny look on his face I turned and yelled over my shoulder , " Come on Comrade what are you waiting for?" After I said that he stopped all together so I turned back and walked over to him and took his hand and said, "You know what Dimitri I think you should wait out here or go Walked around , come back in a half hour and ill be done." He smiled and said, "Roza I really want to go in there with you but if you come out in anything that they have in there I'm not sure what I will do." He had an evil smile playing around his lips and you could see the lust in his eyes. I nodded my head and walked away into the store.

A half hour later I was done and when I walked outside Dimitri was sitting on a bench waiting for me, when he saw all the bags I walked out with he just lifted one eye brow in that sexy way that he does and said, " Roza how could you possible need that much stuff from there." I looked down and saw that I did buy a lot but hey who cares, " I know its a lot but it was all so pretty I just had to buy it, it was saying Rose you have to buy me I look amazing on you buy me Rose buy me." He just laughed and tried to take the bags from me, "Oh I don't think so Dimitri you're not getting to see what I bought you had your chance to see what it all looked like on but you pasted." I said with my man eater smile and I walked away. " Hey Dimitri, I'm getting kind of hungry you wanna head over to the food court and we can grab some food then head back to the Academy I guess." I really wish that this day would never end, this was the one time I have ever seen Dimitri just act like a person and not a guardian I mean I have seen him doing the whole seeing without looking around thing but hey I was doing it too. We went and got some food from the food court and then we started to head back to the car, Dimitri took my hand and just looked down at me and smiled. We put all the bags in the back of the car and got in, I was so dead when I hit the chair in the car Dimitri looked over and saw how tired I was, " Roza if you are this tired then maybe we should go back to the Academy instead of my next surprise." I jumped up in my chair and turned to him, "There is more surprises today? I'm not tired at all Comrade I don't know what you're talking about but let's go to the next surprise please." Dimitri just laughed and said, "Ok Roza if you say so." We drove for a few minutes more then we pulled into a parking lot, and I looked over at Dimitri and he had a small smile playing on his face, " Dimitri what are we doing here? I mean is this right, are we where I think we are or am I just seeing things?" I asked I was looking out the car window at a very beautiful hotel that we were sitting in front of when Dimitri spoke, "Well when you said that you didn't want this day to end I thought about what us we could do and I made some calls and well since you are way ahead of your other classmates they thought it would make for a good learning experience if you could see what it was like out in the real world, So we will be staying here and learning what it is really like in the real world out side out the Academy walls." I could hear the double meaning behind his words and I couldn't believe that my up tight and always follow the rules mentor Dimitri Belikov was doing this for us. "Roza we don't have to stay here if you don't want too, we can go back to the Academy if you would feel better about that." I started to wonder what kind of look I had I my face to make him say something like that. "Dimitri I want nothing more then to stay here with you tonight so don't think that I was thinking anything bad. I was thinking about how this place is beautiful and how my up tight, always follow the rules mentor would do something so crazy and so Rose Hathaway …." I stopped because the look on his face looked like he was sad or hurt, but how had I hurt him …. Oh wait the whole day he wanted us to be like a real couple and I just called him my mentor crap, ok I can still fix this I think. " …. And so romantic and awesome I just didn't think you had it in you Dimitri this is the most perfect day ever, and I love that you are doing this for us." With that I climbed over to sit on his lap in the driver seat I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him then pulled away, "Well Mr. Belikov I believe we have somewhere else to be, I think we should go inside I so dying o see what it looks like, and I really want to get you out of your shirt." I smiled and opened his door and got out, he looked confused for a moment then climbed out behind me. I went to the back of the car and took out some bags that held some new clothes that I had bought today, Dimitri came up from behind me and took the bags and said, "Allow me my beautiful Roza." I let him take the bags and we walked in side.

Ok hope u liked the chapter, it took me awhile I know but its hard doing to stories at once but I'm doing it. Yay me! I hope every one has a great holiday break and don't forget to REVIEW!!! I really love reading what you guys think. Ur all AWESOME!!!! I loves u all 3

XOXO ROZA


	5. Chapter 5

**How could you leave me with a broken heart:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy or its characters.**

**Chapter 5: **

**RPOV:**

**We walked into the hotel and it was beautiful, there are no words that I could say that would do this place justice, we got to the front desk and the girl behind it was very clearly **

**checking Dimitri out and I did not like it one bit. So I walked over from where I was standing behind him I and I wrapped my arms around him and said, "Baby what is taking so**

** long? I really don't feel like standing down here all night." Dimitri looked down at me with a small grin on his face because he knew what I was doing and why so he went along **

**with it, "It's not me my Roza, she is checking us in now so just give her a minute and we can go." I looked over to where the girl was standing and glaring at me, she was looking **

**between me and Dimitri looking like she was trying to find way in his pants. I thought guys only got that look but I guess I was wrong so I walked closer to the desk and looked at**

** her, "If you don't stop looking at me boyfriend like your going to jump over the counter and rip his clothes off we are going to have a very big problem, just check us in so I can go**

** up to my room and have crazy sex with MY boyfriend." She looked kind of scared but she did as she was told, she handed Dimitri the room key, "I hope you enjoy your stay here, **

**and if there is anything you need I will gladly be here to help." I looked over to her, "Oh don't worry we will enjoy our stay and you're not his type so stop trying so hard, because **

**it's never going to happen. And by the way looking so desperate isn't a great thing you should try internet dating." And with that I said I took Dimitri by the hand and pulled him to **

**the elevators, when we got in the elevator Dimitri looked over to me and started laughing so hard I thought he was going to pee himself, " Dimitri are you ok, What the hell is so**

** funny?" I was truly lost I didn't know what was so funny but Dimitri thought something was funny he stopped laughing and looked right at me, "You really don't know what is so**

** funny do you?" he asked I just shook me head and he continued, " Roza crazy sex with your boyfriend? That was great and then you told her to try internet dating, god Roza what **

**am I going to do with you?" He said with starting to laugh again so I said something very Rose Hathaway, "Well I do suppose you could start with something crazy sex." That **

**stopped him dead in his laughing fit I closed the small distance between us and I pulled him down so he either had to pick me up or bend down, well he picked me up and I wrapped**

** my legs around his waist and looked deep into his eyes and said, "So Dimitri Belikov, do you have a girl friend? And if so I think you need a new one, some one like me." I said with**

** my man eater smile. I returned the same deep look, "Roza you are the only woman I see, you never have to worry because it's only ever been you even before I knew you. You **

**were always in my heart." I loved to hear him say how much he cared about me, I pulled him closer to me and his lips met mine. The kiss started getting deeper when the elevator**

** stopped and the doors opened, Dimitri carried me and the bags into the room and closed the door dropping the bags on the floor but never putting me down. He walked is into the **

**bedroom and stopped I hoped down and looked around seeing how freaking awesome this place truly was, I looked back to Dimitri who was just watching me with a smile on his **

**face I started walking around looking at everything in our room. He followed me the smile never leaving his face, "Dimitri this place is so beautiful I love it here, do we ever have **

**to leave because I am all for staying here." His smile grew and he took a step closer, "Roza, I'm glad you like it I wanted to do something special for you because I love you so **

**much and you deserve the best in life. And as for going back I would to just stay here with you but you know that we have to go back." He said the last part a little sad I knew he **

**really did love me and meant everything that he had said. Just then I got this great idea, I turned and ran full speed at Dimitri he look very confused but caught me when I jumped**

** into his arms, " So my very sexy Comrade, I think we should go take a field trip to the pool because I wanna see you in a bathing suit . Oh yea I can so see it now my sexy Russian**

** boyfriend in a bathing suit." I jumped out of his arms and pushed him into the bed room, "Go and get chanced hurry, hurry, hurry I don't know how long I can wait to see this." I **

**said with the biggest smile on my face, Dimitri looked over at me and just laughed again with all this laughing I've never heard him laugh so much since I met him but I loved to **

**heard him laugh so we both won in the end. "Oh Roza, what am I going to do with you." "Stop wasting time Dimitri Belikov and move your ass I don't have all day here, and beside**

** I think I really need to see you in your bathing suit to get the full effect of your godliness." I said giggling at the look on his face he did the eye brow thing that I could never do and**

** said, "Godliness Roza?" I laughed some, "A yea Dimitri, you don't know that everyone in the Academy thinks you are like some Russian god?" He just looked at me a little confused**

** I laughed and pushed him into the room some more and closed the door. As I sat and waiting for Dimitri to get chanced I walked around the room it was so beautiful I couldn't **

**believe he did something like this just for me, well for us he truly did love me. I always knew that he cared about I never truly knew how much he loved me till today I mean to go **

**threw all this trouble do set up something like this today WOW! But I couldn't help to get sad and think about what Adrian was doing right now, I missed him so much.**

**Dimitri walked out into the room and pulled me right out of my sadness, "HOLY CRAP LADY'S AND GENTLEMEN DIMITRI BELIKOV IS EVEN HOTTER IN A BATHING SUIT!! I yelled**

** as he walked out. He just laughed and walked over to me and pulled me to him lowering his head to my ear he whispered, "Now get your ass in there; I wanna see how sexy you **

**look in your bathing suit." I smiled my man eater smile and walked slowly into the room moving my hips as I walked I heard Dimitri growl I laughed and walked even slower, I got **

**into the room and got chanced super fast stopping to check that I looked good before I walked out of the room. I wore this very sexy red bathing suit that just barely covered **

**anything on my body but I knew Dimitri would love it, I walked out of the room and stopped right in front of him and he looked like he didn't know what to do I laughed. "Is the **

**Great god Dimitri Belikov speechless?" He just shook his head and grabbed me pulling me up to him so I could wrapped my legs around him and he kissed me with so much passion **

**and heat I thought I had died and gone to haven, because surly this is what haven would be like. He pulled back a little and I stared to pout and smiled and kissed my nose, "God **

**Roza the things you do to me without even touching me its amazing, I love you so much my Roza you know that right? You're the only one is this world that gets me, with out you **

**by my side I feel lost and empty I truly don't know what I would do without you anymore." After he was done talking it had felt like my heart had melted and I knew that I had to **

**be with Dimitri, "Dimitri, I love you too so much. And I feel the same way when you're not around I never want you to leave my side ever. Never again will I let someone else take **

**you away from me not without one hell of a Rose Hathaway fight. Because Dimitri I can't live without you I need you more then I need air or food, it's like you are my life line the **

**one who keeps my feet on the ground and you have my heart and soul forever." He took my face into his lager warm hands and kissed me so soft and slow and was one of those **

**moments of complete understanding neither one of us needed to say anything more. He put me down and took my hand, "Come on my very sexy girlfriend lets go swimming." I **

**stopped when he said that, because it was the first time he had ever said I was his girlfriend and I loved how t sounded, "Roza is something wrong?" Dimitri asked, "No nothing is **

**wrong but right now everything is so completely right." "Well then why did you stop walking and get that look on you face?" Hmm look? What look was he talking about? Well I **

**had no clue so I just answered the first half of the question, " I stopped because that was the first time you've ever said I was your girlfriend and I just loved to hear you say it **

**that's all." I got up on my tippy toes and kissed him and walked away, I heard him leave the room and follow me to the elevator, the doors opened and we got in. When we got **

**back down to the ground floor we had to walk past the front desk and the dumb girl he looked at Dimitri like a piece of meat, as we started to get closer Dimitri looked over at me , **

**" Roza, why do you look like you are going to punch someone in the face?" he said with a smile, so I knew dam well that he knew why I looked like this, " Dimitri you know why so **

**stop it's not funny, I don't want anybody looking at you like that but me." He pulled me closer as we got in front of the desk and the girl she looked like she was about to die of a **

**heart attack. I must have looked really pissed because Dimitri picked up me and put me down on the front desk right in front of the watching girl, and he kissed me with some lust **

**and love that I had to pull away just to breath. I turned around and looked at the girl who was clearly pissed off, "Sorry, He's Russian and can't control himself sometimes. He likes **

**to have sex every where if it wasn't for me stopping him we would so be doing it right on your desk." I giggled and jumped off the desk and looked right at Dimitri who was now **

**very red and looked like he was holding his breath, I just laughed at him and walked into the pool area. When I got threw the door to the pool Dimitri walked in still very red and I **

**couldn't help but laugh at him even more, " Roza! That so wasn't funny, and does me being Russian have anything to do with it?" I fell on the floor and laughed even harder, as I **

**was rolling around the floor dying of laughter I didn't see Dimitri walk over to me till it was too late. He picked me up and threw me right into the pool and that stopped me from **

**laughing just long enough to see him jump in right after me. "Dimitri, how can you say that wasn't funny!!? Did you see that girls face?? It was priceless Dimitri and at least now **

**she will stop looking at you like that. And as for you being Russian it has everything to do with it." "Really, I don't really see why it has everything to do with it." He said I moved **

**closer to him and wrapped my body around his, "Well maybe I should show you why is has everything to do with it." I let my lips stay near his ear and I felt his hands go to my **

**back to hold me closer right before he crashed his lips to mine. After a while I started to want more and so did Dimitri his hand were at my back just sitting by the string to untie **

**my bathing suit and in between kissing and breathing he said, " Roza I think we need to take this back up to our room." I just shook my head because I wasn't sure that I could **

**talk, Dimitri must have known that's why I did it because he laughed and pulled me out of the pool with him. "Oh Roza, I love you so much." With that we went up to our room, **

**walking past the front desk girl again but this time Dimitri was carrying me while I was wrapped around his body. I just look over at her and said, "See what I mean, he just can't **

**get enough." I laughed as Dimitri held me tighter as to tell me to stop it. We got into the elevator and Dimitri looked at me, "Roza you have got to stop that, you are going to give **

**that poor girl a heart attack." I laughed and the said, "Well she shouldn't have been looking at you like that in the first place and I would have left her alone but now it's just so **

**funny I can't help it." He just shook his head and smiled at me, as the doors to the elevator opened he carried me out and to the door of our room. He looked down at me curled up **

**in his arms and smile then kissed the top of my head he said something that sounded like "I love you my beautiful Roza." But I didn't really hear him.**

**HEY HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THE CHAPTER REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! AND GO VOTE ON THE NEW POLL ON MY PROFILE!!! **

**XOXO ROZA**


	6. Chapter 6

**How could you leave me with a broken heart:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy or its characters.**

**Chapter 6: **

**RPOV:**

I woke the next morning still wrapped in Dimitri's arms, but I guess he had changed me when I was asleep. I can't believe I fell asleep I have been sleeping a lot though lately, man I'm

hungry and I gotta pee. I thought about getting up but then I looked over to the most beautiful man in the world sleeping next to me. I watched Dimitri sleep for awhile then he started to

move and with this movement he took his arm off of me, I sat up and looked down at a sleeping Dimitri and he looked so perfect and peaceful. I looked over to the left of the bed where

my phone was on the night stand, I grabbed it and put the camera up and pointed at it Dimitri I took a couple of pictures of him asleep. Because you never know where tomorrow could

take us, and at least I'll always have these memories of us here together. Every time Dimitri would move even a little bit I would take another picture, maybe I'm being crazy but I feel like

something bad is going to happen and I want to have something to remember him by, I want to be able to look at him in his most peaceful state and smile because I know that he is

happy with me here laying next to him. I watched him for what felt like forever, but then I started to feel sick I got up to go to the bath room but when I stood up I got very dizzy so I sat

back down on the edge of the bed for minute then it past. I got back up and started to walk to the bathroom but out of nowhere I got very nauseous so I ran into the bathroom and for

then next ten minutes I think I threw up everything that I had eaten in my entire life time. I got up from the floor and saw that Dimitri was standing there looking at me with a very funny

look on his face. "Dimitri, why are you looking at me like that?" He didn't say anything just stood there watching me, I walked over to the sink and washed my face and brushed my hair

and teeth. I spun around at leave the bathroom and got really dizzy again I put my hand out on the sink to steady myself till I was ok to walk again. I walked past Dimitri who still hadn't

said a word to me and back into the bedroom.

I went and sat down on the bed because I wasn't feeling too good and I was sleepy again, Dimitri finally came back from the bathroom and stood in front of me. I looked up into his warm

brown eyes and saw something that looked like pain, but why would he be in pain I asked myself. I stood up on the bed so I could really look at his face and it was there pain, but why. I

put my hands on both sides of his face and looked into his eyes, "Dimitri what's wrong, did I do something? Are you mad at me?" And just like that I felt the tears start to form, did I do

something wrong? Is Dimitri mad at me, did I cause him this pain that I see in his eyes? These thoughts kept running threw my mind, because Dimitri didn't say anything to me, he just

took my hands off of his face and walked away from me leavening me in the hotel room be myself. I watched the door as Dimitri walked out and felt whatever was left of my life and my

heart just fall apart, the tears that had formed were finally falling down my eyes like waterfalls. I felt like I couldn't breath I got up and tried to walkover to the bags on the floor so I could

find something to wear. Finally after I was dressed and had gotten myself together a little bit I just sat back down on the floor in front of the door so that of and when Dimitri came back

he couldn't get in. I pulled my knees up to my chest and laid my head down on them and cried. I cried my heart out till there was nothing left but an empty shell of who Rose Hathaway

used to be. I don't know how long I sat there crying and I don't want to know, after awhile I started to feel sick again so I got up and ran to the bathroom already knowing what was

going to happen. While I was in the bathroom I heard Dimitri finally on the other side, "Rose open the door, are you ok? Please let me in." If I hadn't been throwing up my life again I

would have laughed at him. , "GO AWAY!" I sat on the floor I thinking that I was finally done but I was wrong because soon after the next wave of nausea came and back to the toilet I

went. "Rose open the door or I will open myself." I again paid no mind to him and went about my business; finally I was done and went to brush my teeth again. I stood in front of the

door not wanting to open it because I knew he was still standing there.

I took a deep breath and opened the door, and Dimitri was standing right in front of me hands on both sides of the door blocking my way out. I looked down at the floor knowing that if I

looked at him right now I would start crying again. , "Can you please move out of the way, I don't feel good I just want to sit down right now unless you're ready to leave." He didn't move

at all and now I was starting to get dizzy again, I grabbed onto the doorframe to keep from falling over I saw Dimitri hand move out to steady me as well but I jumped back from his touch

and almost fell but yet again Dimitri got to me before I hit the floor. Just then I looked up into his eyes and I still saw the pain but I also saw worry there too. Dimitri scooped me up into his

arms and carried me to then bed and set me down and turned and walked out but before he left he said, "I called the school and said that you weren't feeling too good and that I didn't

want to take any chances with you, so they are letting us stay another night here. I have brought you some food its out in the other room, if you need me I'll be in my room just call over

there when you need me." And just like that he was gone again or so I thought. I broke down again curling up into a helpless ball and cried again just when I thought that I couldn't cry

anymore I found out I was wrong, why is everything falling apart in my life? I felt my body shaking hard with the sobs that kept coming; the pain that I was feeling with Dimitri walking out

on me too felt like it was going to kill me. Surly if I didn't have Adrian or Dimitri in my life I would die, they both have a half of my heart and how can one live without a heart?

**Hey guys hope you liked the chapter, if ya did then review and let me know! this story is going to start takeing its twists and turns now so i hope u all enjoy the ride :) oh yea goto my poll and vote please!! cuz once i finish one of my stories i will start another so go on over and vote let me know what u wanna read about.!!!**

**XOXO ROZA  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**How could you leave me with a broken heart:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy or its characters.**

**Chapter 7: **

**RPOV:**

**I heard the door open while I was in the middle of my freak out, and I looked up and saw Dimitri standing in the door way. I pulled myself up off the bed and grabbed a pillow and **

**held it to my body trying to hide my face. "Rose, is everything ok?" Dimitri asked in his mentor voice, fine he wants to plat like that, "Yea Guardian Belikov I'm fine you can go back **

**to your room I don't need you here to watch me." I said, and then I lay down and rolled into my side away from Dimitri, I let the tears start to fall again. Felt him move before I **

**heard him, I sat up and looked at Dimitri who was now sitting next me on the bed. "Why are you still here?" He looked at me for a minute then started to move closer to me I **

**jumped up off the bed and backed up to the wall, "Guardian Belikov what are you doing? I think that you need to leave now." I looked at him and saw the hurt in his eyes and it **

**hurt me to see him like this but everything that he had done today had hurt me just as much as he was hurting right now. He stood up and walked over to where I was standing and **

**he put both arms on either side of my body blocking me and holding me to the wall. He looked sown into my eyes, "Roza, please don't be like this." The pain that was right there on **

**his face made my chest hurt even more. "Dimitri, I think you need to go back to your room I'm fine, well I'll be fine you don't have to worry about me." I ducked under his arm and **

**walked back to the bed and sat down, Dimitri turned around and faced me, "Rose you need to eat something I'll bring your food in here so you can eat. And I'll be there in the other**

** room if you want or need to talk to me." With that he walked out of the bedroom and into the other room and was back in under a minute, "Jeez Dimitri did you like run or **

**something, I don't think I'll die if I don't eat right now." He just looked at me and almost smiled, I laughed and took the food from him. "Oh yummy pizza!!!!!" I yelled this did get **

**Dimitri to laugh I looked at what else he get me and I saw brownies "You got all my favorite food. Thank you." He nodded, "Your welcome Roza. How are you feeling? Any clue **

**why your so sick?" " No, I have no clue why I'm so sick when I get back to the Academy I'll go to the Doctor."**

**I watched the emotions change on Dimitri's face, "Dimitri what is wrong with you today? Did I do something wrong?" I really didn't want to hear him say that I had done something **

**wrong I really hoped that it wasn't me. "Roza, I'm sorry about today I just needed to get away for a little while. You didn't do anything and I'm sorry I made you feel so bad I **

**never wanted that to happen, I just need some time to think about some things." "What did you need to think about, I mean I was sick and then the way you looked at me, and then **

**when I tried to talk to you, you got all mad and left so I know it has something to do with me." Oh god I can't take this right now I wish he would just say what was bothering him **

**already, " Dimitri just tell me what is wrong with you and why you were so mad before." He looked at me for a while then stood up and started walking back and forth threw the **

**bedroom, I got off the bed and stood in front of him stopping him from walking anymore. I took him by both of his hands and pulled him to the bed and made him sit down and I sat **

**on his lap so he couldn't move any more, "Dimitri tell me what is wrong, please I can't take it anymore I know it's something about me so just tell me already." He looked down for **

**a moment then started to talk, "Roza, I really don't want to talk about this right now please just drop it." He tried to get up but I pushed him back down, "No Dimitri I won't drop it **

**I'm sorry but it has something to do with me so just tell me." He looked like he was starting to get mad, but well so I was I. "You want to know what's wrong Rose?! You're **

**pregnant with Adrian Ivashkov's baby that's what's wrong Rose!" WHAT THE HELL IS HE TALKING ABOUT! I'M NOT PREGNANT! Wait am I, when was my last period? SHIT!!! OH **

**MY FUCKING GOD! I'M PREGNANT WITH ADRIAN'S BABY!!! What am I going to do? I finally looked at Dimitri and I didn't know what to do, I got off of him and just stood in the **

**middle of my room and I just couldn't move, what am I going to do I can't be pregnant what about Lissa? Oh god how could I do this. I heard Dimitri get up off the bed and I spun **

**around just in time to see him walking towards me and turned and ran into the bathroom slamming and locking the door behind me. I slid down to the floor and curled up into a ball **

**and cried yet again today.**

**Dimitri knocked on the door softly, "Roza please open the door, I'm so sorry I yelled at you I didn't mean to. It's just this is driving me crazy right now please open the door." I **

**didn't want to move, and I didn't want to be near Dimitri right now so I said something I know I shouldn't have, " Go away Guardian Belikov, I don't need your help why don't you **

**go call Tasha or something I'm sure she doesn't make you as mad as me." I didn't have to see Dimitri to know that what I had said hurt him. "Rose open the door now. I am not **

**asking you I am telling you." Oh he is telling me ha! "Hey Dimitri you can shove that order right up your ass, k? Now just leave me the hell alone I don't want to see you!" I yelled I **

**moved off of the floor and went over to the tub and started the bath with the hottest water that I could get I put in some soap to make some bubbles. I started to take off my **

**clothes when suddenly the door to the bathroom opened, I didn't bother to turn around I already knew that he would open it. I was about to step into the tub when he wrapped his **

**arms around me and pulled me to his chest. I turned in his arms and looked into his eyes and I could see that he was hurting badly, "Dimitri I'm so sorry, I never meant for this to **

**happen god Dimitri what the hell am I going to do?" he just held me closer and tighter to him "Roza we will get threw this I promise, don't worry everything is going to be ok." I **

**couldn't help it the tears just fell and Dimitri saw them and quickly wiped them away, he pulled me to the tub and helped me get in. I looked up at him and he looked a little better **

**not as hurt I guess you could say. "Hey Comrade you wanna join me? It's feels really good after a day like this." I smiled at him and saw a small smile play on his face. As I **

**watched Dimitri take off his clothes I thought that I might die, I mean how is it possible for a man to this amazing? I have no clue but man am I lucky or what?! I giggled watching **

**him and he looked over at me with the cool one eye brow thing, "Roza did you just giggle?" "Yes Dimitri I did, I just can't help my self." I laughed again and he walked over to the **

**tub and got in behind me, wrapping his arms around me and holding me close to him he whispered in my ear, "Roza I love you so so much , you are still my life you never need to **

**worry about anything because I will always take care of you no matter what happens I promise." I looked back at him and smiled, "Thank you Dimitri, I truly don't know what I **

**would do without you. I think I would be lost if you ever left my life." Just then he kissed me with so much passion and love that I knew no matter what as long as I had Dimitri by **

**my side I could get threw anything.**

Ok so two chapters in one day, man I must love you guys! Keep the reviews coming and I'll keep typing!

Here are two quotes that I think fit for this chapter

**"These violent delights have violent ends  
and in their triumph die, like fire and powder,  
which as they kiss consume."**

"**Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! / For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night."**

oh and I wanna try something new so I'm going to need every bodies help, I want you guys to PM your fave quotes and I'm going to try and write chapters around them and the persons quote I pick will get a shout out as well! And this goes for all of my stories so read them all and PM just make sure you tell me what story your quote is for!

XOXO ROZA


	8. Chapter 8

**How could you leave me with a broken heart:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy or its characters.**

A/N: Here is the long awaited chapter 8, I hope you like it. Don't forget to review! Please and thank you. I would love to hear what you guys think is going to happen.

XOXO ROZA

**Chapter 8: **

**RPOV:**

**We left the hotel the next day and went back to the Academy; the drive was quite so I fell asleep. Before I knew it I was standing on a beach and without turning I knew who would be standing behind so I yelled, "Adrian send me back now! I do not want to see you!" I waited for a minute then I started to walk down the beach and away from where Adrian still stood. I walked for what seemed like forever before I came to a little cave like thing, I walked in side and sat down on a blanket I knew Adrian had put there, "Could you at least get me a pillow so I can go to sleep." I said because I knew he was standing somewhere close I felt the pillow as soon as I had finished asking for it. That made me smile so I got comfy and tried to fall asleep, which didn't work so well because I knew Adrian was just standing there watching me. "Adrian, please can you just send me back I want to sleep in peace and being here is not peaceful." I sat up and looked around but I couldn't see Adrian any where but I knew he was there just watching me. "Adrian just come out all ready and let's deal with whatever reason you came to see me." I turned when I heard foot steps behind me that's when I saw him, Finally after almost a month there stood Adrian right in front of me. I didn't know what to do or to say there was a big part of me that just wanted to run and throw myself at him, but then there was that part that was still pissed at him for leaving me when he promised he never would. So I did nothing I just stood there and looked at him and he did the same to me, he took a step closer to me and I took one back we did this till my back was up against the cave wall.  
**

**I was now trapped between a wall and Adrian I mean I could get away from him if I wanted to, "What do you want Adrian?" He took a step back and looked me over again and something changed in his eyes when he looked back at my eyes. "I just wanted to see you, had this feeling that you needed me. But I can see that you are fine so I will let you go if you want to." I wanted to tell him so badly about the baby but I knew it wouldn't matter very much, he had already left me for someone else and it wouldn't matter that I was having his child because he is a Royal Moroi and I'm just Dhampir. But till I feel like he should at least know, but I kept my mouth shut and didn't say anything, "Little Dhampir you are ok right? You're safe you don't need me." I looked into his beautiful green eyes that I missed so much and felt my heart break all over again, I felt a tear fall from my eye and I watched was Adrian fought with himself not to whip it away. "I'm fine Adrian; you never have to worry about me I can take care of my self." In truth I just wanted him to hold me and tell me that everything would be fine that he would be there no matter what, but he told me that once and now I'm alone. "Rose, are you sure you are OK? I feel like there is something wrong something I don't know just something." Could I tell him about the baby, would he even believe me? I still wasn't sure so I didn't tell him instead I said, "Yea Adrian I'm fine, don't worry about me I don't need you for anything. Now can I please go back to a peaceful sleep?" He looked thoughtful for a few moments, "I know you are hiding something Little Dhampir, I just don't know what I know something isn't right but I will send you back to your peaceful sleep. I will see you soon Rose but next time you wont be able to send me away like this time." And with that the dream started to fade and I slept till I was woken up by this evil thing called morning sickness. **

**I went to roll down the window but Dimitri was already a head of me because when I looked out of the window I could see that we weren't moving anymore, so I jumped out of the car and ran a little farther into the woods and threw up my life again. God there had to be a better way I thought to my self after I was done and sitting on the ground with my knees up to my chest. I heard Dimitri coming closer and I was thankful that he gave me space because I really did not want him to have to sit there and watch that. I looked up as he sat down next me, "So how are you feeling?" he asked, "I little better now, how did you know to stop even before I woke up?" I watched his face change to a little smile, "Well I heard to moaning and holding your stomach and I thought it would be good to pull over and make sure you were OK, but before I could wake you up you woke up and ran out of the car." It was amazing that Dimitri always knew the right thing to do, "Well thanks I guess, I guess we should get going how close we are?" He stood up and offered his hand down to help me up but when I thought he was just going to help me up he pulled me up and into his arms and held me and started walking back to the car, " We are very close maybe about ten minutes or so." I looked at him and started to laugh, "Dimitri would you out me down I feel fine and I know how to walk." He looked at me with lustful eyes, "Roza I know you can walk but I just wanted to hold you before we went back to the Academy." We walked back to the car well Dimitri walked back carrying me and he put me in the car and kissed the top of my head and walked over to his side of the car and got in and we drove off back to the Academy.  
**

**We were almost there when Dimitri spoke up, "Rose, do you know what you want to do about everything? I mean it is a lot to take in but I think something needs to be done soon. We need to get you to the doctors so they can make sure you two are ok." The way he said you two make something click in me and it finally hit me that I would be having a baby. A baby that was half mine and half Adrian, Dimitri was right things needed to be done soon and there was still so much I needed to think threw. "Roza, Its going to be fine don't worry I will be here for you." How does he know that everything will be fine even he can't know that. "Rose, I know you might not want to talk about this right now but I think you should. Rose are you going to tell Adrian about the baby?" He was right I did not want to talk about this not now not ever, but I knew Dimitri wouldn't just let me sit here and not say anything so I told him about the visit in my dreams before. "Well so I'm guessing that means he is coming back here?" he asked me, "I don't know but I would think that is what he meant when he said it. And as for telling him I guess I have to right I mean he is going to be here and there is only so long I can hid it from him, if he doesn't already know." Dimitri looked thoughtful as we pulled up to the Academy, he showed the Guardians who he was and told him who I was and they let us pass. We pulled up the drive way of the Academy and what I saw in front of me before we stopped was not good at all, I turned to Dimitri, "Well I guess that answers our questions bout if he was coming or not, I guess I have to tell him now that he is here." Dimitri looked at me with a sad smile, "Yea I guess you do, if you want me to stay with you I will." I smiled back at him and took his hand in mine, "Dimitri thank-you for everything that you have done me, but I think maybe I should do this on my own stay close though just in case I need you." "OK Roza, I'll always be here for you. You know that all you have to do is tell me and I will be there." With that I got out of the car and walked over to where Adrian stood and I looked at him and said, "I think we need to talk, could you come up to my room?" I didn't wait for him to answer me I just walked away and I knew he would follow.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!! :) 3 YOU GUYS ROCK SO REVIEW **

**XOXO ROZA  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**How could you leave me with a broken heart:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy or its characters.**

**Chapter 9: **

**RPOV:**

Once we reached my dorm room door I stopped for a minute trying to think if this is really what I wanted to do, but in the end that little voice in my head said it had to be done so I opened the door and walked into my room with Adrian right behind me. I shut the door and walked over to my bed and sat down I put my head in my hands to try and think of a way to tell him everything I needed to say. I heard his foot steps as he got closer to me then I felt his hand on my back as he sat down next to me on the bed, "Rose what's wrong?" I thought to my self what's right? I didn't know what to say but I knew that there was a lot to say so I just jumped right into, "Adrian, I'm pregnant." There I said it, I looked up at Adrian and I couldn't tell anything by his face but he looked lost in thought. I didn't know what else to do or say so I just sat there with my head in my hands, that is till I felt sick again I got up and ran to the bathroom just as I was about to close the door Adrian was there with a look on his face that I had no clue of what it meant but I didn't really care too much at this point. I left him standing in the doorway of the bathroom as I go sick yet again, man I really hope this stops soon I don't know how much longer I can take it. I sat down on the floor of the bathroom for a minute then I went to stand up so I could wash my face and brush my teeth but as I went to stand I got really dizzy and almost fell over, but Adrian was there to catch me, "Easy Little Dhampir, are you sure you can stand or do you want me to help you?" He said in a very soft voice, I turned and looked at him and saw that he looked upset. Is he mad at me, I don't see how he could be mad at me I didn't do this to my self. I was still dizzy so I said, "I don't know if I can stand that long by my self so just stay close, ok?" "Ok." I walked over to the sink and did what I had to do without falling over again, I went to turn and walk out of the bathroom but Adrian stopped me. "Adrian please I really just want to lay down can we talk in the other room please?"

He let me pass but stayed close beside me as I walked to my bed, I looked around my room for something else to wear to sleep because I was planning on going to bed I was really tired again. I finally found something to wear it was just a tank top and some shorts but it would work all the same, I started to take off my shirt when I felt Adrian's hands at the bottom of the shirt, " Let me help you, I don't want you hurting your self ." I looked back at him and saw that he still had a look that I couldn't figure out. "You don't have to help me at all you know, I can do just fine by myself. So why don't you just go back to the Court and leave me alone." I didn't really want him to leave me again but I wanted him to know that I did not need him to take care of me. "Rose, I know you can take care of your self I never said you couldn't I just said to let me help you I don't want anything to happen to you." I thought about what he was saying and what he really meant, could he really have meant that he just wanted to keep us safe? As I thought about this Adrian helped me take my shirt off and I could already see the small baby bump forming and I knew that Adrian saw it as well because his whole face changed when he saw it. I could tell that he wanted to touch it but he kept his hands at his sides as he looked at me from the mirror. Our eyes meant while we both looked at me in the mirror and what should have been a happy moment for us both was only filled with confusion and pain. I didn't know what he was thinking but I could see a million thoughts were passing threw his head so I said the one thing I knew needed to be said, " Adrian you don't have to stay here, you don't have to take care of me or us. I know I'm not the one you want t be with so just go home and I will take care of us." I moved my hand to sit on the small bump that was forming and I looked at him as I did it and saw that hurt so plan on his face, he looked away from me and down to the floor.

He looked back up at me and then put his hand on top of mine where it still sat on my stomach. We sat there like that for a while before I took my hand away and left just his there to feel the bump on his own. He stayed very still for a moment but then began to move his hand slowly back and forth and up and down and around the bump I just watched him in silence. He stopped and looked at me, "Rose why would you ever think that I would leave you to do this alone? You are carrying my child I may be a Royal but I am not like the others you should know that by now. When we got together I told you that I wanted to be with you forever and I meant it. I know we aren't together right now, but I would never leave you by your self when you needed me. I knew something wasn't right I knew you needed me some how. It was like something was pulling me to you, like some how…." He stopped mid sentence and turned me around to face him and he got down on his knees and looked at my stomach putting both of his hands there as well and then finally looked back up at me, "Rose, I think I'm some how connected with the baby, because I feel this uncontrollable pull to you whenever you are scared or sick or fine you just want me. I feel well I think I'm feeling a little of what you and the baby are feeling." He said all of this and I just stood there no doubt with a dumb look on my face, I didn't know what to say or to do I didn't know anything but that fact that Adrian thinks that we my be linked together threw our baby. When most people have a baby they say that the baby bring them together well HA I got you people. Adrian and I are truly linked threw our child and he can feel when I want him or need him this is just crazy and hard to take in, and I think Adrian saw that I was having a little trouble with everything, " Little Dhampir why don't we get you dressed and in bed before we talk about this anymore." I let him help me get dresses and then I went and laid down in my bed, once I was all wrapped up and comfy Adrian came and sat at the end of the bed and looked at me like he wanted to come and lay down with me but he made no movement just sat there and watched me.

I looked at Adrian and wondered what he was thinking and how he really felt about all of this, did he really care about what happened to me and the baby or was it just the pull as he put it to us? If we really are linked together threw our child then how will this affect us now, and how will we deal with everything that is going to happen? He must have seen the look on my face because soon he spoke, "Little Dhampir you need to relax, everything is going to be fine don't worry I will take care of this. I will take of you both of you." He smiled a small smile yet it held the world for me. I didn't want to ruin the moment but I just had to ask, "So where is your girlfriend?" And by the look on his face I just ruined the moment, "She isn't here if that is what you are asking, she is back at court waiting for me to return." And there goes whatever happiness that might have come from today. " Oh well I am so sorry to have kept you this long Lord Ivashkov, well you aren't needed here so why don't you just go back to the Court and your girlfriend wouldn't want to keep her waiting to long for you." I said as I got up from the and walked over to the door, I didn't care that I was still very dizzy and that I felt like I was going to be sick again I just wanted him to leave. He looked at me with pained eyes yet he didn't move off of my bed so I walked back over to him, "If you don't mind Lord Ivashkov I would like to lay down I am not feeling to good today and I really must rest, but thanks for the visit so if you wouldn't mind leaving now that would be great." He watched me walk back over to the door and still he wouldn't move but he did speak , " Rose I'm not leaving you alone right now can tell that you don't feel good and I don't think that you should be alone right now you really need someone to help you." ALONE! Was he kidding me right now, "Alone! You have got to be kidding me right now Adrian, I wouldn't have been alone in the first place if you haven't left me. You promised that you would never leave me like Dimitri did you remember how I was when he left well I'm like that now I just don't let anyone see it Adrian. I don't need you to stay and take care of me and then when I'm better you go and leave again I would rather you just go and forget about us. Just be like all the other Royals because I don't want or need your help. So just go Adrian, you broke my heart when you promised that you never would. You left me when you promised you never would, and you hurt me even worst then Dimitri did when he left me."

I sat down on the floor next to the door one because if I started to cry I wanted to be able to hide my face and two because I was getting even more dizzy. I heard Adrian's foot steps and I thought he was going to leave but noooo he came and picked me up and the minute I felt his arms wrap around me I felt my self coming undone. I started to cry and he just held me while he sat on my bed after awhile of me crying Adrian started to talk to me, "Rose, please don't cry I hate it when you cry. I didn't mean to upset you I'm sorry, your right in everything you said I did promise you all of those things but I'm still here Rose I'm here for both of you I would never think of just leaving you both never ever could I do that. When we started dating do you remember me telling you how I wanted nothing more then to have a family with you? Well I still want that Rose, I still want you and our child please if you don't believe anything that I tell you, you have to believe that I never stop thinking about and that I still love you Little Dhampir you are still my world and you always will be." I thought about his words and the only thing I would think about was that he still loved me but if he still loved me why was he with this other girl? As I thought about it more and more I started to cry again, "Shh Rose please don't cry, I think you should get rest you look very tired and you need your rest. Is there anything I can get for you anything you want or need?" "No I'm ok right now but when I wake up there are some more things I want to talk to you about." He placed me in my bed and wrapped me up before saying anything, "OK that's fine with me but you need to rest first you've been threw enough today." With that he walked away and I thought that he was leaving but yet again he wasn't, he went and took off his shoes and clothes and came back in the room with just his boxers on and I thought I was going to die just by looking at him. I guess my face showed what I was thinking because Adrian laughed at me, "Little Dhampir what could you possibly be looking at like that?" He said it with a big grin on his face, "Oh nothing much really, I've seen better." He looked at me with hurt eyes, "Oh well sorry I don't match up." And he got into the bed with me and the minute he was under the covers I went and sat on top of him, " You didn't let me tell you where I had seen better, and you didn't ask who either so don't go and get all hurt face on me." He smiled up at me and said, "I missed you so much Little Dhampir." I got off of him but I laid my head in his chest and just before I fell asleep I said, "I missed you more Adrian." He kissed the top of my head and said, "I love you My Little Dhampir never forget that, sweet dreams Rose." And I soon fell asleep wrapped in Adrian's arms.

Ok so this is a long chapter I know I just couldn't stop typing sorry. Don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! I hope you liked it, next chapter will tell us more about Adrian's girlfriend…. Oh dear.

XOXO ROZA


	10. Chapter 10

**How could you leave me with a broken heart:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy or its characters.**

**Chapter 10: **

**RPOV:**

I found myself standing in the middle of a field, I looked around for any sign of Adrian but he was no where to be found. I heard foot steps behind me I turned and saw no one, "Adrian, I know you're here so just come out I don't feel like playing games right now. Come out or let me go back to sleep." I yelled. I stood and waited but still nothing , I sat down and waited for Adrian to come and it felt like forever before anything happened. I heard sounds coming from all around me I stood up and looked around me and I couldn't see anything. I was starting to get mad now I just wanted to have a peaceful sleep but this damn dream that I was stuck in was really making me mad now and I wanted out. " Hello Rose." I heard from behind me I turned and saw her standing in front of me with and evil smile. It was her, Reza. The woman that took my Adrian away from me, but how is she here? She must be another Sprit user too, oh damn this cant be good where the hell is Adrian. Reza started to walk towards me but I just kept backing away, " Oh Rose, stop trying to get away because you can't go anywhere so just stay still and lets talk." I knew this wouldn't end good, so I did as I was told for once and stopped moving. I watched her walk towards me trying to think of something I could do and hoping that whatever happened in this dream wouldn't really hurt me in real life. I had a thought of when Adrian had said he could feel when I needed him, so I tried with everything that I had to send my feeling of needing Adrian to him and I hoped that it would work. I waited and hoped that Adrian was feeling what I was feeling and I hoped that he would get in here and get his psycho girlfriend away from me. I watched Reza get closer and closer to me my eyes locked with hers, she stopped right in front of me and she just looked at me with narrowed eyes. When her gaze landed on my stomach I so the anger build up in side of her, and she took another step closer to me, " So you're pregnant?" She asked as she eyed the small bump that was forming, " So who is the father?"

I thought about telling her the truth that is was Adrian's baby but I did not want to piss off the crazy person so I just didn't say anything at all. She had her eyes locked on my stomach as she kept getting closer to me, " I asked you who the father of your baby is Rose and it's not very nice to come to a party and not talk to your host." Man this girl really is crazy, she thinks this is a party then I must be a pink elephant, I guess I have to just tell her and hope for the best. " Adrian is the father of my child." I told her flatly, She did not like the answer to her question because the anger became very easy to see on her face. " Adrian is the father of your child, hmm well that just wont do." I took a step back not liking the look in her eyes, " Well I guess I'm just going to have to take care of this before things get to out of hand." Just as she was about to jump on me Adrian came into the dream and everything changed, I was standing on our beach that we had spent so many nights on. Adrian looked up and saw Reza flying threw the air and he jumped right in front of her blocking me from her hit. Adrian grabbed Reza by the hair and pulled her up, " What the hell do you think you are doing? Why are you here I told you to leave her alone, and when I come here you are about to attack her !" yelled Adrian. She looked up at Adrian looking very scared of him, and he had a look on his face that I had never seen before he looked scary." Adrian, I-I-I'm sorry, I just had to know what you saw in her. I still don't get it she isn't anything more then a Dhampir, and now she says that she is carrying your child. How could you let something like that happen, how could you want to have a child with a Dhampir and want to stay with her?" Is she kidding me right now, who the hell does this girl this she is. I went from being scared to pissed in like two minutes. But before I could say anything Adrian started to talk, " Reza the only reason I left Rose was because if I didn't she might have just killed you, and you are the only other sprit user I know of next to Lissa, and the fact that Rose ever thought that we were together is unbelievable." He turned around to face me, " Rose I love you and only you, Nothing ever happened with Reza and I; I was just trying to help her with her sprit because she was so far gone with darkness she needed someone to help her. But then she had threatened me that if I didn't leave you that she would hurt you, and at the time I didn't know how powerful she was so I didn't want to risk your safety and take a chance of loosing you." I sat and looked between Adrian and Reza and saw how he still held her by her hair and I knew that he was telling the truth because for Adrian to be putting his hands on a woman like that meant he was nothing if not serious.

I walked over to where Adrian and Reza were and took Adrian's hand in mine and said, " Adrian, just let her go and please come and wake me up I really do not want to sleep any more, and we really need to talk." He looked down to where Reza was sitting on the ground and let her go but before she could say or do anything Adrian said, " This is the last time you will ever go near Rose, do you understand that Reza?" She just nodded her head , " And if I find out that you have tried to see her or talk to her I will come back to court and deal with you in person." Now I've never seen his side of Adrian and just by the way he was talking I knew that he meant what he was saying, Adrian never came off as a scary person but right now he looked scary even to me. But I knew he would never do anything to hurt me. Reza just looked at him from where she stood and nodded her head again and then she was gone, just like that it was just me and Adrian standing on a beautiful beach. I looked over to where Adrian was and I could see that he was still mad, so I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him and looked up into his green eyes , " Adrian, are you ok?" He looked down at me and just watched me for a few moments, " I should be asking you the same thing. Did she hurt you at all?" I smiled up at him, I loved to see just how much he cared about me, " I'm fine she didn't touch me, you showed up right on time. My knight in shiny shoes." I said and this got him to laugh and for a few minutes we just sat and laughed and smiled at each other. " Adrian, please come and wake me up we have a lot to talk about." " Ok my love, I'll see you in a few." and then just like that I was standing in the dark waiting for Adrian.


	11. Chapter 11

**How could you leave me with a broken heart:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy or its characters.**

**Chapter 11: **

**RPOV:**

I was woken up by Adrian only a few moments after he left the dream, and he looked so upset. I could tell that everything that had happened in the dream was really going to bother him for awhile. I reached out and took his hand in mine and pulled him closer to me, " I love you." I said in a very quite tone, feeling the need to kiss him I pulled myself onto his lap and I just looked into his beautiful eyes. I didn't have to do anything more because Adrian pulled me to him and kissed me, I could feel all of his love and passion, the hurt and the pain; along with the worry and peace. I could feel everything .

We stayed like this for a few more moments then he pulled away and just looked into my eyes and I could still see his sadness. I wanted nothing more in that moment then to take away all of his pain and worry, but I knew no amount of telling him would change the way he felt. He just needs time and I knew that but it still didn't help me with the feeling of wanting to help the one you love feel better. Because even though he left me here alone, he did it for good reason; he thought he was protecting me and that is something I can understand because that is something I would do for him too. I would do anything to protect the ones I care about so I guess I get where Adrian was coming from when he left, I mean I still doesn't change the fact that he left me.

" Adrian, I know your upset with your self right now, but please don't worry about me. Everything is going to be fine now that you're here, you are going to stay right? You said you were." He took my hands in his so fast I almost missed all the movement. He looked deep into my eyes and said," Rose, I'm never leaving your side again. I will be here for every moment of every day for the rest of our lives I promise you that." I looked at him really looked at him and for once I didn't just see a sexy man rich royal man in front of me but some one different. Some one kind loving, beautiful , and strong; that's how I had always seen Dimitri he has always been my strength the one who kept me grounded. Now looking at Adrian I knew he was the only one I wanted for the rest of my life. And I knew I had to tell him that right now.

I stood up and started to walk around the room because I needed to get all of my thoughts together, I was feeling so much right now and I wanted to make sure that everything came out right. I needed the right words to tell him how I felt but I wasn't sure what those words were just yet so I just kept pacing around the room till Adrian got off the bed and came and stood right in front of me; making me stop and look at him I still didn't know anything other to said other then I love you. There just weren't any words to explain how I truly feel about him. He took me into his arms and looked down at me and said, " Little Dhampir what is wrong? Did I say something wrong?" I looked up into his breath taking eyes and said, " No, everything is fine. I'm just trying to get my thoughts together."

He took a step back and let me go, so I started to walking around the room again but it wasn't really going to change anything; so I stopped and turned to Adrian closing the space between with a step or two. Wrapping my arms around him and pulling him down to the bed was fun but I had to be careful because of the baby. Laying on the bed Adrian started to play with my hair and smile at me then he spoke, " Little Dhampir what's on your mind?" Well here goes nothing I thought, " Well a lot really, but most of it I just don't know how to put into words. I guess ill just try and see how it goes." I said then I stopped for another moment, " I love you Adrian, more then anything in this world. I never thought I could or would care about you this way but I do, and I know that there will be no changing how I feel. Your everything to me, the only way I can put it is like this and please don't get mad at me for saying this. Its like how I felt with Dimitri he was everything to me, He was my strength, my heart and soul. But you… your that and so much more I don't know how if I'm saying this the right way but it's the only way I know how to make you understand because you're the only one who knows just how much he meant to me, But you mean all of that and then some."

By the time I finished talking Adrian hadn't moved at all and I was getting scared that I had said everything all wrong, but after a few minutes he started to blink and look at me funny kind of with this odd smile almost evil in a funny way. I waited for him to say something but he was just taking to long so I said, " Damn it Adrian say something would you, I cant take you not talking." I still got nothing but that dumb Smile and it was making me crazy, I swear if he doesn't say something soon I'm going to kick him out of my room.

Adrian got up off of the bed and walked around the room for a few minutes then he would stop and then start again, and in doing this he would just make me even more crazy then the first time. Finally he stopped walking around the room and came to stand in front of me, and getting down on one knee he looked into my eyes and took both of my hands and said, " Rose, I love you. I love you more then anything and I know what you mean when you say how much you love me because that is how much I've loved you since the day I first laid my eyes on you. And I know that there isn't another woman in this world who gets me like you do, you are going to be the mother of our child and I would want nothing in this world but to settle down with you and have a family. Rose will you marry me?" ……..

Hey guys I'm back with another chapter I know its taken like forever and a day but I just haven't had the time to do much and I finally finished one of my other stories so I had some free time. I hope you like the chapter, a cliffy one I know sorry I had to do it.! If you like the chapter review. If you love the story review!

XOXO ROZA


	12. AN

Ok I am soo sorry I haven't updated in like forever and a week, I had A LOT of personal stuff happen in my life. But just so everyone knows I will start working on all my stories tonight , I've hit a writers block with my stories so if anyone has any ideas I would love to hear what all of you are thinking . And I am just going to put it put there that i need a beta because i am going over all my work and dear god why didn't you people ever tell me to fix this stuff lol its so bad! So if any of you would like to beta for me just PM me and let me know

Also oh man i can't wait for Dec,7 ! I'm going to the opening day book signing in NYC for the new book! yay me !

Thankx so much.

XOXO ROZA


End file.
